


you take me by the heart when you take me by the hand

by beinmyheart



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dyla Weeding, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Thea's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beinmyheart/pseuds/beinmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet little AU for the wedding in 3.17, where Thea watches her brother and his blonde IT girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you take me by the heart when you take me by the hand

**Author's Note:**

> A BIG thanks to the lovely longlivefelicitythequeen for editing this!  
> Please go check out her fics on here or Tumblr. They're golden <3

* * *

 

Despite pretending to hate the nickname ‘Speedy’, Thea Queen lives up to the name. She’s got a box full of little athletic trophies and a big brother who can tell you exactly how he came up with the name to prove it.

So yeah, she’s caught on pretty quickly to what’s been happening between Ollie and Felicity, or should she say the lack thereof.

Thea can appreciate the world Felicity lives in. She often compares her to a light that brightens the very dark world – for not only Ollie but for the team as well. So like everything Thea does, she makes fast friends with the bubbly blonde.

Though she’ll never admit it to Ollie, she secretly likes Ray Palmer.  She has spent numerous lunches chatting with him in Felicity’s office and genuinely enjoys his company despite how overeager he gets sometimes. A part of her believes that Felicity is too good for Ray, even though that’s more for her brother’s benefit.

 

** ➵ **

 

At Diggle and Lyla’s wedding reception, Thea finds herself watching her brother as he stands at the bar, swirling a whiskey in his hand and wistfully staring at the blonde across the room. Felicity isn’t much better. She’s sitting at a deserted table with Ray nowhere in sight, nursing an almost empty champagne flute as she watches the couples dance in front of her.

That’s when Thea decides to do something about the stubborn love situation.

“Your girl looks like she could use some company. Or maybe a dance.” Thea says as she comes to stand beside Oliver.

“You know I don’t dance, Speedy.  Plus, Palmer will be back any minute to sweep her off her feet.” His tone carries a hint of sadness.

She rolls her eyes and pats Oliver on the arm, “When will you ever learn, Brother Dearest?”

As she approaches Felicity, Thea tries to do her best male voice impression and dramatically extends a hand, “May I have this dance, Ms Smoak?" 

Felicity looks up from her seat and giggles, “It’ll be my pleasure, Ms. Queen.”

 

➵

 

The poppy beat of  ‘ _Hey Mickey’_ starts to play as soon as they hit the dance floor; both girls move and sway as they laugh at each other’s ridiculous dance moves. Thea watches as Felicity spins clumsily in a circle, making her long hair go in nine different directions. As Felicity comes full circle, the chorus of ‘ _Hey Mickey, you're so fine, you’re so fine you blow my mind_ ’ playsand she locks eyes with Oliver before giving an extra sway of her hips and pointing in his direction. Thea looks up to see her brother giving a flirty wink in return.

After a few more songs, Felicity tells Thea that she needs a drink, but the younger Queen knows better as she watches her walk in the direction of a certain broody vigilante.

She smiles when she sees Ollie put his arm around Felicity’s waist and smile down at her as he signals for the bartender. The spell is quickly broken when one of Diggle’s Army buddies begins to speak with Oliver.

Thea catches Oliver as he inconspicuously intertwines his fingers with Felicity’s, still holding the conversation like nothing happened. She has to hold back a chuckle as she sees her brother lamely throw an excuse over his shoulder about needing fresh air as he pulls Felicity through the side doors, leaving Thea staring at the now empty spot where they stood seconds before.

She decides now would be a good time to find her own date. She pivots around to find Roy dancing with Baby Sara on his hip. Thea doesn’t want to ruin the adorable moment so she let’s them be.

With another pivot to the right and a swing of her arms, she’s back to staring at Ollie and Felicity. They’re out on the patio, dancing in each other arms, heads so close that Thea wonders if they’re sharing the same breath.

Out of her left eye, Thea sees a lanky figure heading towards the side doors and she just knows now is the time to put her nickname to the test. She speeds across the floor to stand in front of Ray Palmer.

He jumps a little and looks down to find Thea smiling brightly up at him while she secretly plots ways Oliver can make it up to her.

“Ray Palmer,” she says with a mischievous glint in her eye, “I demand you to dance with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos make my world go round, lovely people!
> 
> Come and say hi to me on Tumblr: emmajadex1989


End file.
